Sweet Nothing
by Lina Marie
Summary: (Megatron/OC) "You took my heart and you held it in your mouth. And, with the word all my love came rushing out. And, every whisper, it's the worst. Emptied out by a single word. There is a hollow in me now..."
1. Chapter 1

A.N: ANOTHER TF Prime fiction lol this one will be Megatron/OC :) we will start this story after Season 3 Episode 8 :) hope you enjoy this Pilot for Sweet Nothing and review if you like :)

"I would advise against leaving me in here vehicon, Megatron will be upset." I said lazily, resting a servo on my raised knee while my other leg swung on the side of the berth, the guard watching me silently. Sighing quietly I laid my white helm against my cell wall, my audios perking as I heard large footsteps outside the brig doors, my outward appearance relaxed as the doors opened. Shockwave walked through, his always-stoic optic widening slightly as it focused on me, taking a step back as he glanced at the guard.

"Fool! Let her out before you get yourself killed." Shockwave said in surprise, the guard gasping in surprise before running to my cell, letting me out quickly with shaking servos. Shockwave came into the cell, reaching his servo out as he bowed slightly, his optic focusing on the floor in submission.

"Thank you Shockwave, still a gentlemech I see." I said softly, taking his servo and sliding off my berth, gracefully standing as he dropped his servo.

"Only toward you, Mistress." he said softly, leading me out of the cell and the out of the brig, glaring at the guard the whole time.

"Calm Shockwave, he only followed protocol, he had no idea who I was." I whispered, my visor brightening in the low-light hallways, my purple optics skimming over the 'Cons we passed. Every one of them stared at us as we passed, the warship hallways becoming silent at our arrival, then noisy again when we disappeared. Eventually we came upon centrals doors, Shockwave glancing at me for approval, opening the doors when I nodded at him.

"Starscream! I told you to go tend to my beast, would you like to explain why Soundwave found you in the cyrostasis vault?" Megatron growled, his back to the doors as Starscream cowered down, Soundwave tilting his helm in surprise when he saw us.

"My Lord, if I may please have your attention for a moment." Shockwave said after he cleared his throat, the silence echoing as Megatron kept his back to us, his optics locked on Starscream angrily as he amswered.

"What is it Shockwave?" he growled quietly, never turning to look at us, making me smirk and shake my helm as I watched him closely.

"May I present, Mistress Phoenix, our long-lost recently-found Mistress of the Decepticons." Shockwave announced, Starscream and Soundwave looking at me in apparent surprise, Megatrons frame tightening in surprise yet he never moved.

"Impossible." he whispered, his servos clenching into a fist as his helm bowed, his strong frame sinking in a rare show of sadness.

"I always could make the impossible, possible, right Megatron?" I said softly, smiling as Megatron straightened in a flash, his frame slowly turning in my direction. Once his optics landed on me, he stumbled back a step, his optics widening in surprise.

"Ph...Phoenix? My Phoenix? Is it really you?" he said quietly, his optics swimming with surprise and agony and hopefulness, his servo slowly reaching out to me.

"Yes my Megatron, it is I."I said softly with a smile, my visor lifting as Megatron stumbled towards me, full-out running as he sweeped me up in his strong arms. I laughed in happiness, allowing my sparkmate to lay dozens of kisses on my faceplates, his strong frame pulling my feminine one impossibly close. My white frame rubbed against his silver one as he spun us around, his bulky arms pulling me closer as he dropped to his kneeplates, his helm buried in my neck as he took a shaky breath. Soothingly running my servos up and down his back, I rested my cheek against the top of his helm, watching as Soundwave cleared central for us. When the doors closed Megatron let out a sob, pulling me even closer as his frame shook, my helm resting against his as I whispered soothing words. His chestplates opened, my own opening as well as we rested our forehelms against each other, our sparks joining joyfully. And for the first time in thousands of years, I felt whole again as our sparks brushed against each other, our very souls becoming one again.

A.N: hope you liked, please review if you did! If not, then go away hater :P lol until next time my lovies


	2. Chapter 2

As my optics came online, I looked behind me and saw that Megatron had left already, my amethyst optics rolling in irritation. _Cant even sleep in with his newly found sparkmate _I whispered in my head as I got up, shutting the bond when his attention didn't turn to me. Gracefully walking to the door, I left and locked the door, making my way to the deck for a early morning flight. After a few tries I finally came upon the door, looking at the new keypad as the doors opened, a grunt making me look up slowly. Staring back at me was a Predacon, the huge beast narrowing its optics when I gasped, my battlemask slipping down in habit. It got up and fluffed its armor, its eerie optics focused on me entirely, my white frame frozen in wary fear.

: Phoenix, are you well? You closed our bond. : Megatron said through the com link, his sudden voice making me noticably jump, the Predacon watching with narrowed optics as it hissed.

: I am stuck with your pet! What do you th...oh my Primus Megatron, I am going to kill you! : I screamed over the com as the predacon stalked towards me, its helm lifting as a roar left its jaws.

: Phoenix! Get out of there, now! : Megatron yelled, cursing when I didn't answer, my frame locked frozen as the predacon circled me. Suddenly something clicked, the predacon tilting its helm at me almost innocently, my hand reaching out automatically. The beast nuzzled my hand, my forehelm leaning to rest on the predacons, our sparks bonding almost immediately. When my optics came back online, I had a creator bond with Xenon the predacon, and Megatron was at the doors with half his army looking as confused as him. Xenon reacted violently, his body curling around mine protectively, a roar leaving his dangerous jaws as he glared at the Decepticons.

"Phoenix, what is going on?" Megatron said quietly, his optics focused on Xenon, the other Cons stumbling back in fear.

"Well, I do believe this predacon has just created a bond with me." I whispered, slowly running my servos down Xenons side, a purr erupting from his chest as his helm nuzzled me. I soothed him over the bond, showing him that all was well, smiling softly when he uncurled from around me.

"Bonded? With a mindless beast? Psh, as if!" Starscream said, liftig his chin in arrogance, his servo waving away the statement gracefully. Growling in a sudden fit of anger, I pounced at Starscream in a flash, banging him against the wall as I held him up.

"Mindless? The only mindless one here is you, it is a wonder Megatron has not killed you, you deserve it many times over! The predacons name is Xenon and he probably has a better processor in his helm then you ever will, so learn your place Starscream before I make sure you know where you belong in this chain of command!" I hissed, banging him against the wall once more, then letting him crumple onto the ground submissively. Megatron said nothing, merely watching quietly, nodding at me when I glanced at him. Noticing my visor was down I quickly dropped it, gracefully walking to Megatron and slipping my dainty servos into his large ones, my helm resting on his broad chestplates as his spark soothed me.

"Let it be known to all Decepticon forces that Mistress Phoenix will be your leader as well, and any who dare defy her will not only face her wrath but mines as well." Megatron yelled as he pulled me closer, the Cons straightening and yelling in agreement, Soundwave coming up to me slowly. He got on one knee and rested his servo over his spark, his own visor coming up as his blue optics looked up at me.

"If I may, I would be honored if you will take me as your guardian once again, to protect you and comfort you when Megatron cannot." Soundwave said quietly, his optics dropping to the floor in submission, a soft smile appearing on my faceplates as I rested a servo on his shoulder.

"You may become my guardian once again Soundwave, now let us finish this elsewhere." I said softly, kissing Megatrons chest as Soundwave rose, the TICs visor dropping once again as Megatron kissed my helm. His spark was swirling with possessiveness, my own spark soothing him with loving thoughts, Megatron huffing and softly pushing me toward Soundwave.

"Hurry up and come back my spark." Megatron said softly, watching as I took Soundwaves arm and went back inside, Soundwave leading me to his quarters quietly. I hummed a cybertronian lullaby, Soundwaves form tensing as we came upon his door, him ushering us inside quickly. The door closed and locked at the same time he collapsed on his kneeplates, his arms wrapping around my waist as he buried his helm in my stomachplates, sobs wracking his frame violently as his visor came up and tears came down. I wrapped my arms around his helm softly, continuing to hum the lullaby as he slowly stopped crying, his optics catching mine sadly.

"Shh Soundwave, it is ok, I am here and I am fine." I whispered, dropping to my kneeplates to hug his helm to my chestplates gently, resting my helm on his softly. I hummed the lullaby again, the same one that id soothe him with all those years ago, the same one that id sing to him when he needed comfort and protection. He squirmed closer, settling down as he listened to my spark, his helm lifting as his blue optics cleared. Leaning my forehelm on his, our chestplates opening at the same time, our spark joining in relief. His arms gathered me closer, our heads leaning on our shoulders side by side, the guardian bomd completing as we both collapsed on each other.

(Time Lapse: 3 Hours)

I yawned as Soundwave and I made our way to central, Soundwaves emotionless visor back on as his vocal cords shutdown, my helm shaking at his techniques.

"I will never understand you Soundwave." I said with my smile, laughing as he tilted his head, humor flittering through the bond. Covering my mouth I walked into central, Soundwave making his way to the computers as I walked up to Megatron, my sparkmate turning around at my presence. Taking his servo when he reached out quietly, I gasped as he pulled me close quickly, his spark resonating possessiveness. I sighed softly in content, burying my head in his broad chestplates, smiling when I felt him kiss the top of my helm.

"Soundwave, take over for me for the day, im taking my femme to berth." Megatron said with a rougish smirk, suddenly grabbing my waist and throwing me on his shoulder carefully, shifting his armor to make room as I landed with a gasp.

"Megatron! Put me down!" I yelled, glaring at Soundwave when he nodded, Megatron gracefully leaving central. I cussed at him profusely, yelping when he smacked my aft then cussing even more, the Cons we passed watching with open mouths.

"You processor glitched, fat aft, big helmed, unendowed fragger!" I yelled at my sparkmate, growling when he laughed as he walked into our quarters, throwing me on the berth as the door locked.

"My my Phoenix, your swearing would make Ironhide blush." Megatron said with a wink, pouncing on me when I tried to move, one servo holding my arms above my helm as he straddled my legs. His other servo ran down my side, his optics running down my frame hungrily, his servo grabbing my thigh as he hooked it around his waist. I gasped as he grinded his hips against mine, my frame arching as pleasure shot through my circuits, my port warming in response. He dropped him helm to my shoulder, growling as he grinded harder, my body heating up as more pleasure hit me. Suddenly someone knocked on our door, making me growl as Megatron looked at the door, his optics narrowed in confusion. Wrapping both legs around his waist, I quickly grinded back roughly, yanking his helm back to me.

"Let them knock, you are mine tonight." I whispered harshly, smiling when his optics widened in surprise, then smirking when he groaned in pleasure. I nuzzled his neck, licking the circuits there slowly, biting down roughly as he growled loudly. The knocking persisted, making Megatron sigh before pulling away, his servo caressing my faceplates sadly.

"Im sorry sweetspark, duty calls." he whispered softly, wincing when I huffed and pulled away, turning away from him.

"I have not seen you for thousands of years, yet you cannot spare one night to spend with me. We are sparkmates Megatron, I thought after losing me you would realize what that meant, but I guess I was wrong. Just go, your Decepticons need you." I said, pulling away when he reached out, turning my back to him so I wouldnt see his expression. He sat there for a moment, then left quietly, the door shutting behind him. Shutting down our bond, my frame shook in silent sobs, mourning the absence of my other half. Soundwave came in a few moments later, his arms wrapping around me soothingly as he rocked me, our lullaby coming from his chest as he comforted me.

A.N: review if you like :) if you have any questions, ask away, I wont bite..much haha xD


	3. Chapter 3

I walked through the halls briskly, Soundwave at my side as he had abandoned his post to comfort me, us both making our way to the deck. My visor was dropped to hide my angry violet optics, my movements jerky because of my fury, Soundwave a silent sentry at my side. We soon made it to the right doors, Soundwave entering the code as I walked through the doors, Xenon lifting his helm at my presence. He whined and nuzzled my chestplates, purring when I rubbed his snout gently, Soundwave leaving us in peace. I opened my bond with Xenon, showing him what I wanted to do, smiling when he approved. The great predacon kneeled, patiently waiting as I carefully climbed onto him, gracefully rising once I was comfortable between the bottom of his neck and his wings.

_: Creator, I will be taking off now. : _Xenon whispered through our bond, his wings spreading as he shook them out, his frame tensed for takeoff.

_: Go ahead Xenon. : _I whispered back, yelping when he immediately dove off the deck, drifting through the skies as we caught a draft. I lay upon his neck, closing my optics in comfort as we sailed through the night sky, Xenon soothing me through the bond. Suddenly the great predacon swerved to the side, an energy blast flying past us immediately, Xenon roaring in fury as my optics narrowed. He suddenly dove out of the clouds, flying past a huge ship that was sitting there, making me flatten my frame against Xenon. The ship followed quickly, continuously firing at us as we tried to get away, never being able to disappear from the ships sights. Suddenly a blast hit Xenons hindquarters, sending us both spinning to the ground, Xenon slamming into the ground as I got thrown farther away. The predacon whined, his frame curled up in pain as it relaxed, his optics closing as he huffed in pain. The pain filtered trough the bond, my protective instincts snapping online as the ship landed nearby, my spark soothing his as I hid behind a large rock. The lift dropped, three large autobots stepping off of it cautiously, their blasters pointed at Xenon. The predacon didn't move, just huffed painfully as the autobots closed in, my processor trying to figure out the best course of action.

"Guys! Theres a Con over there!" a female voice yelled, my helm whipping around as I spotted the human ducking behind a rock, then the blasters pointing in my direction. A quiet growl erupted from my chestplates, Xenon looking at me tiredly when he heard it, my spark comforting his as he closed his optics again. Glaring at the pesty human, I slowly stepped out from behind the rock, my weapons already subspaced and ready to come out at a moments notice. The autobots tensed when they saw me fully, my visor hiding my optics as they scanned possible firefight advantages.

"State your name and faction!" the biggest one yelled, stepping closer as the other two stayed behind, both watching me closely.

"Phoenix." I said quietly, watching as the big one came even closer as he got confident, my frame tensing more with each of his steps.

"State your faction." the big one said as he came up to me, optic to optic with me as he stared me down, my sharp optics catching the other two Autobots whispering something.

"Neutral." I whispered, my optics flicking to Xenon sadly as he huffed, then flicking back to the bot in front of me as he glanced at the other two.

"Then why did we see you riding the Decepticons pet?" he said quietly, stumbling back when my e.m field crackled with a burst of white-hot fury, my lavender optics turning amethyst with anger as I scowled.

"He isnt a pet! He is my friend!" I yelled, my servos clenching in anger before they unclenched, Soundwave soothing me over our bond as I felt him closing in on my position. Smiling sadistically, I flipped backwards a few times, sliding behind the rock when they started firing. I heard their shouts of surprise when Soundwave landed, peaking my helm out as I saw my guardian fight the two smaller ones, causing me to frown when I saw the big one nowhere. Suddenly feeling a presence behind me, I crouched as a blast flew above me, my leg sweeping behind me as I felt the big one fall on his backstruts. My twin blades subspaced into my servos, the mech taking out a huge sword of his own, making me frown in apprehension. Jumping up I kicked his chestplates and flipped back, sliding back as the mech stumbled to his knees, using his sword to stand again. Running and sliding between his legs, I grabbed his ankle joints and yanked roughly, watching as he fell on his faceplates harshly. Jumping up quickly, I ran up to his form, putting him into forced stasis with a blow to the back of his helm. I heard engines after it was too late, a larger body tackled me to the floor quickly, a mechly grunt coming from my attacker when I headbutted him. Struggling more, I looked up and saw Soundwave come closer, Xenon behind him struggling to get up. My optics suddenly turned pleading, both of them freezing and looking at me, their anger filtering through the bonds at my idea.

_: Just go. : _I whispered through the bond, pleading with them as they remained frozen, their emotions torn between respecting my wishes and saving me. Finally Soundwave started stepping back, obviously asking for a bridge, the greenish light appearing behimd Xenon. The predacon whined but followed Soundwave into the bridge, the bridge closing immediately after Xenons tail disappeared, their sorrow coming through the bonds full force. It crippled me, making me collapse under the mech, my body untensing as I gave up. A blow was sent to the back of my head, everything turning dark as I heard another bridge open.

(Time Lapse: 1 Day)

I groaned as I rebooted, shaking my head as light beamed against my face, my optics offlining in protest. Tuning my senses, I raised them instead of using my sight, hearing bots talking about me quietly. Chirping was sounded before all was quiet, a mechs steps heading toward me, a light suddenly appearing in my face making me instictually flinch.

_Damn! _I yelled at myself, my optics opening as the mech above me sighed, an irritated look crossing his faceplates. He suddenly gasped, stumbling back as my optics widened, suddenly struggling to get out of my binds.

"It cant be...I saw your spark extinguish..." Ratched whispered, his optics wide as everything became silent, the biggest mech looking between us with curiousity.

"Who is this femme, Ratchet?" he said, coming up to us slowly, his gaze locked on me as I stuggled more. Ratchet shook his helm, his optics still wide as he came back to my side, my body tensing instinctively.

"Prime, I dont think I will tell you." Ratchet whispered, collective gasps going around the room, my optics locked on the famous Prime. He stared back, tilting his head in curiousity, then focusing on Ratchet.

"And why is that, old friend?" he rumbled quietly, his bulky body shifting as he turned towards the medic, said mech sighing as he looked at the ground.

"For her safety." the medic grumbled, a servo rubbing his face absently as he looked at me, my eyes looking at him sadly as the Prime sighed.

"And in private?" he inquired, watching me as I started struggling again, my visor darkening in anger.

"As long as it stays in private." Ratchet whispered, my struggles stopping as I turned away from him, betrayal running through my spark.

_He betrayed me... _I whispered to myself, my optics offlining to stop myself from crying, my visor darkening more to hide them. Chirping was heard again, my optics rebooting as a small black mech came up to me, his servo resting near my arm as he tilted his head.

_"Are you ok Miss?" _he said in our language, watching me closely with his wide optics, his attenae flattening in sadness. I sighed quietly, looking at him as I pursed my lipplates, frowning sadly as he waited for a reply.

_"No, I havent been ok since before this war were in, and its only getting worse." _I whispered, everybody turning towards me at the sound of my voice, the small bot whirring sadly as he rested his servo on my arm.

_"Dont worry, itll turn out ok miss, youll see." _he clicked, pulling away with a smile as he walked to the humans, picking up the smallest one and going outside quietly. Sighing for what felt like the hundreth time, I watched the young bot leave with his human, offlining my optics as I leaned my helm back against the table. Ratchet and Prime were talking a little ways from me, everybody else starting up their own conversations, the humans being the loudest.

_If only you knew, young one _I whispered in my head, untensing my body as I cleared my mind, completely blocking my bonds as I fell into stasis.


End file.
